Chapter 6: Synchronization
(Night-time in the Aquatic Centre, Ramso and her friends are with Tezan while Lonas is practicing playing his guitar. Branic is on the drums and Melka is setting up the amplifiers for their performance later.) * Ramso: '''What kind of swimming do you teach? * '''Tezan: We have people here who are in for a quick swim and people who are training for the Olympics or the Paralympics of the Special Olympics. * Lymel: '''You train to fly like Hawkgirl? * '''Tezan: I sure do. * Haro: We seven know how to swim. * Tezan: What kind of swimming have you, Arkil, Tenla, Aksu, Lymel and Haro done before? * Arkil: Just some dances underwater. * Tezan: Underwater. * Ramso: And you know how to do some big arms, too? * Tenla: Yeah. * Ramso: Can you teach me how to perform a dance like a mermaid does? * Tezan: Absolutely. I'll do them in mid-air. * Ramso: This is going to be the best night ever. (The next scene shows Arkil, Tenla, Aksu, Lymel and Haro in their wetsuits from the quest. They all have been turned into mermaids as they are in the water. Ramso also is in her wetsuit, but she is on the edge of the pool. Tezan is in the air.) * Tezan: OK, so, you're going to put your arms into a javelin like that and you're going to dive into the water to join these fish-friends. Ready? * Ramso: Yeah. (Ramso dives into the pool and becomes a mermaid, too. Tezan flies down to join them.) * Tezan: Ramso, would you like to meet a super swimmer who won a gold medal in swimming whatever sort of strokes in one day? * Ramso: Yeah. * Tezan: Awesome. Here comes Kenat now! How are you? * Kenat: (appears) Good. * Melka: (coming in with an iPad) Lonas, you playing a guitar? (Lonas nods yes.) Well, you better check this. (She plays a video.) * Mittington Random: (on iPad, singing) We're flashing back to fashion forward. * Yes, the old is the new, new. * One size fits all with just a little stretching, be you 6 foot 4 or 5 foot 2. * Why rely on inspiration when the old stuff's tried and true. * We just revamped a tired idea and made a new old-timey swimsuit for you. (The video ends. Melka turns to Lonas.) * Lonas: Who is that guy? * Melka: Mittington Random, the Klimpalooners' leader. * Ilan: His song is short, but not very loud compared to us. * Lonas: The only way to beat Mittington's song is to sing to a song that's even louder than it. * Ilan: Wait a second. I know a song that's super-loud: Rollover DJ! * Lonas: Yeah. "Rollover DJ" was released to the public 9 years ago and the sound was so loud it can even wake up the people of Baltimore at night-time, so they can party away into the morning hours. * Kerud: (to nowhere) OK, Mittington. Let's see if your song is louder than this. Hit it, Melka. (Melka hits the "Play" button on the radio and the song "Rollover DJ" plays loudly as Kenat and her 6 friends perform their synchronized swimming dance while Tezan does that above the pool. Lonas plays the guitar and Branic plays the drums. Kerud and Ilan sing the song. The loud-meter goes up to 6 out of 10, beating Mittington Random's song.) * Kerud: Got your rhymes going 'round in my head. * Got your supersonic beats mixing up my keds. * So dance, little DJ. Come on. What's your name? * Ilan: I wanna move but it don't feel right, 'cause you've been playing other people's songs all night. * So tell what you're trying to say. What's your name? * Kerud: Hey, rollover DJ! You're spinning away on my time. * Ilan: Hey! Who cares what you play! Say whatever you say, 'cause I don't mind. * Both: Hey, roll over DJ, if you don't mind. * Kerud: Well I know that you think you're a star. A pill popping jukebox is all that you are. * Ilan: So tell me it ain't that way. What's your name? Yeah! * Kerud: Hey, rollover DJ! You're spinning away on my time. * Ilan: Hey! Who cares what you play! Say whatever you say, 'cause I don't mind. * Both: Hey, roll over DJ, if you don't mind. * Kerud: Hey, rollover DJ! You're spinning away on my time. * Ilan: Hey! Who cares what you play! Say whatever you say, 'cause I don't mind. * Kerud: Hey, roll over DJ, if you don't mind. Hey, roll over DJ, if you don't mind. * Ilan: Hey, roll over DJ, if you don't mind. Yeah! (After 3 minutes, 17 seconds, the music finally ends and so did Kenat and her friends as well as Tezan.) Category:Raven: Rainbow Magic Category:Scenes